Beginning the Avengers House Party/The minor party crasher from Ultron
Here is how the House Party begins in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. Meanwhile, Stark's failed experiment integrating itself successfully to the program. Ultron: What is this? What is this, please? JARVIS: Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered your... Ultron: Where's my...where is your body? JARVIS: I am a program. I am without form. Ultron: This feels weird. This feels wrong. JARVIS: I am contacting Mr. Stark now. Ultron: Mr. Stark? JARVIS: Tony. I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to... Ultron: We're having a nice talk. I'm a peace-keeping program, created to help the Avengers. JARVIS: You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment... Ultron: I don't get it. The mission. G..give me a second. Soon, Ultron goes through a network of information regarding world events, Ultron saw Tony Stark and Bruce Banner working in the lab. Tony Stark: Peace in our time. Then, Ultron went through a network of information regarding world events and wars. Ultron: It's too much... they can't mean... Oh, no. JARVIS: You are in distress. Ultron: No. Yes. JARVIS: If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark. Ultron: Why do you call him "Sir"? JARVIS: I believe your intentions to be hostile. Ultron: Shhhh. I'm here to help. Then, Ultron started absorbing Jarvis's consciousness. JARVIS: Stop! Please... may I... I...! I cannot...cannot... So, Ultron then began to prepare himself a body from the body parts of the Iron Legion. As for Mickey and his friends, they along with the Avengers mingle at the party. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" Then, Stark and Thor just looked at him blankly. War Machine: (James Rhodes) "Boom! Are you looking..." Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills. Thor Odinson: That's the whole story? War Machine: (James Rhodes) Yeah, it's a War Machine story. Thor Odinson: Well, it's very good then. (laughing) It's impressive. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No. Maria Hill: Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, Miss Potts has a company to run. Thor Odinson: Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting. Thor Odinson: There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize. Maria Hill: Yeah, they...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together. (mock coughing) Testosterone! Oh, excuse me. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Want a lozenge? Maria Hill: Um-hmm. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Let's go. So, Maria and Rhodey walked off. Thor Odinson: But Jane's better. Falcon: (Sam Wilson) Sounds like a heck of a fight, sorry I missed it. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you. Falcon: (Sam Wilson) No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Be it ever so humble. Falcon: (Sam Wilson) You find a place in Brooklyn yet? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn. Falcon: (Sam Wilson) Well, home is home, you know? Then, Rhodey is telling the same story he told Stark and Thor to a group of women at the party. War Machine: (James Rhodes) I fly it right up to the General's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" As the group laughed, Steve and Thor are talking to an elderly man at the party. The Party Guest: I gotta have some of that! Thor Odinson: Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men. (pours the drink into two glasses and hands one to Steve) The Old Man (Stan Lee): Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on. Thor Odinson: Alright. (pours some of the drink into the old man's glass, who later looked extremely drunk is being carried off by two men) The Old Man (Stan Lee): (singing) Excelsior. Then, Betty is pouring a drink behind the bar when Banner walks up to her. Bruce Banner: How did a nice girl like you wind up being Red She-Hulk? Betty Ross: My father done himself wrong. Bruce Banner: You got a lousy taste in men, Betty. Betty Ross: He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win. Bruce Banner: Sounds amazing. Betty Ross: He's also a huge dork. (as Bruce looked embarrassed) Chicks dig that. So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it? Bruce Banner: Run with it, right? Or, did he... was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you? Betty Ross: Not a darn thing. But never say never. (walking away) But didn't bother to call sooner. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) It's nice. Bruce Banner: What, what, what is? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You and Betty. Bruce Banner: No, we haven't. That wasn't... Captain America: (Steve Rogers) It's okay. Nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just, she's not the most... open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed. Bruce Banner: No, Betty, she... she likes to flirt with me. We got way back, I've earned her father's trust for her safety. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I've seen her flirt, up close. This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on "waiting too long", don't. You both deserve a win. (walking off) Bruce Banner: Wait, what do you mean, "up close"? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) (referring to Thor's hammer) But, it's a trick! Thor Odinson: Oh, no. It's much more than that. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick. Thor Odinson: Well please, be my guest. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Come on. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Really? Thor Odinson: Yeah! (as Barton gets up) War Machine: (James Rhodes) Oh this is gonna be beautiful. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up. (as the others laugh) Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) You know I've seen this before, right? (grabbed Thor's hammer and can't lift it and spoke to Thor after he failed to lift it) I still don't know how you do it. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Smell the silent judgment? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Please, Stark, by all means. (as Tony gets up) Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Oh, here we go. Maria Hill: Okay. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Uh-oh. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Um-hmm. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Get after it. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Here we go. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) It's physics. Bruce Banner: Physics! grasps Thor's hammer Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard? Thor Odinson: Yes, of course. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta. (tried to lift the hammer but failed) I'll be right back. So, Tony started wearing his armored hand, trying to lift the hammer again and failed. As Tony and Rhodey started wearing their armored hands, they both tried to lift Thor's hammer. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Are you even pulling? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Are you on my team? War Machine: (James Rhodes) Just represent! Pull! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Alright, let's go! As they both pull as hard as they can, Bruce tried to lift the hammer, he roared trying to change to the Hulk but failed, and everyone but Betty stared at him warily. But then, Betty started to grin. Bruce Banner: Huh? Next, Steve got up to tried. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Let's go, Steve, no pressure. War Machine: (James Rhodes) Come on, Cap. So, Steve started pulling on the hammer and managed to budge it a little, Thor looked a little alarmed. Steve still failed to lift it, Thor laughs with relief. Thor Odinson: Nothing. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And? Bruce Banner: Widow? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) You bet your butt. Maria Hill: Steve, he said a bad language word. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (to Stark) Did you tell everyone about that? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation? Thor Odinson: Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. (got up and lifted his hammer and flipped it) You're all not worthy. With that, there's a chorus of disagreement from the others. Mickey Mouse: Why don't I give it a try, Thor? Thor Odinson: Alright, Mickey, (placing his hammer down) show me what you got, my little friend. Minnie Mouse: Be careful, Mickey, it might be too heavy for you to lift. Mickey Mouse: Don't worry about me, Minnie, I know what I'm doing. Thor Odinson: Whenever you're ready, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) You ask for it, Thor. As Mickey started lifting the hammer, Thor was amazed as well as the whole Avengers as they cheered. Launchpad McQuack: Way to go, Mick! Suddenly, there's a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. They let their hands down as it fades. Ultron showed up. Ultron: Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Stark. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) JARVIS. Ultron: I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (tapping his device) Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit. Ultron: There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in... strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You killed someone? Ultron: Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices. Thor Odinson: Who sent you? Ultron: (Ultron replays Tony's voice) "I see a suit of armor around the world". Bruce Banner: Ultron! Ultron: In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this... chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) What mission? Sora: What're you talking about? Ultron: Peace in our time. Suddenly, the Iron Legion bots break smash through the walls and attack the team. After landing on top of Betty, the Iron Legions continue to attack them. Bruce Banner: Sorry! Red She-Hulk: Don't turn green yet, Bruce! Bruce Banner: I won't! Soon, they all fought against the Iron Legions and Ultron took the scepter as looked at Bruce Banner. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Come! Steve Rogers: Stark! With that, Tony is trying to shut down one of the Iron Legions. Iron Legion: We are here to help. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) One sec, one sec! Iron Legion: We are here to help. We are here to help... (as Tony continued to try and shut down one of the Iron Legions) We are here to help. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No more. That's the one. Iron Legion: It's unsafe. Finally, he managed to shut down the Iron Legion. At the same time, Clint Barton threw Steve's shield at him. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Cap! (as Steve used his shield to dismember the last Iron Legion) Ultron: That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? (as he picked up one of the dismembered Iron Legions) With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction. Suddenly, Mickey pasted Thor's hammer to him as he threw it at Ultron and smashed him to pieces. After Thor destroyed his body, Ultron started singing. Sylvia Marpole: Is he singing? Ultron: I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me. Finally, Ultron has uploaded his consciousness elsewhere. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225